Dependencia
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Son perfectos a ojos de todos, brillantes, atractivos y con el mundo a sus pies, pero solo ellos saben el porque se necesitaban tanto.


Unos seres humanos nacen potencialmente más hábiles que otros, los hay más altos, fuertes, atractivos, inteligentes, manipuladores y falsamente carismáticos, sin embargo, las personas que poseen todas estas ventajas, y tienen pleno conocimiento de ello, son las más peligrosas que hay, ya que pueden controlarte, manipularte, destruirte y ponerte en la situación más peligrosa que Karma pudiera imaginarse aparte del asesinato…estas personas son capaces de:

Enamorarte.

Asano Gakushuu era la persona más enigmática que había conocido (Pues para Karma, Koro-sensei ya distaba mucho de lo que era una _persona_ ) pues aún al ser capaz de dominar a una preparatoria entera apenas lograra ingresar, algo más que obvio dado a su desempeño académico seguido inmediatamente por Karma, seguir siendo un estudiante estrella, y el futuro mejor médico de Japón, ya que, pese a cualquier pronóstico, Asano no se dirigió hacia ninguna carrera basada en los negocios o la política, seguía siendo al mismo tiempo alguien demasiado frágil.

Karma contaba con gran precisión todas las veces que veía un deje de duda o miedo en los ojos de Asano, aunque el mayor demonio que tenía Gakushuu era su mismo padre, pese a haber mejorado un poco su relación, entiéndase hablar algunos minutos durante el almuerzo, los traumas que este implantó en su hijo no se irían jamás, y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Karma, pues era el momento en que él era capaz de tenerlo en su dominio, evidentemente, a ojos de el pelirrojo, eran dos monstruos tal para cual, cada uno llenaba la soledad y la locura del otro a la perfección.

-¿Puedes dejar de moverte tanto? Estoy intentando dormir imbécil, a comparación de ti, yo tengo mucho trabajo mañana en el consejo estudiantil- Vaya que las costumbres no se pierden, apenas ingresaron a una nueva escuela, en cuanto Gakushuu pudo, se hizo de todo el poder del que era capaz de obtener- aparte, deberías descansar también, mañana empiezan los exámenes y no haz dormido casi nada- decía con la cara tapada por la cobija, Karma apostaba que traería la cara roja tras decir eso.

-Ohh- Claro que Karma tenía que arruinar un momento así para decir alguna estupidez- el ver que el gran Asano se preocupa por alguien más que no sea él mismo es un honor, casi he dejado de sentirme una ramera más en tu cama para pasar a ser alguien digno de tu amor- Sabía que eso lo haría enojar, y ese era precisamente su objetivo.

-¿Qué clase de estupideces estas diciendo? Mira que tanto wasabi ya te está afectando el cerebro.

Objetivo cumplido.

-Además- agregó el pelinaranja mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se posaba en su cara- las rameras al menos cobran, no como tú que te restriegas en mi cama por voluntad propia, eso te convierte en un cualquiera común y corriente- Adiós educación, otra cosa que también le gustaba a Karma, es que Asano dejaba de lado su refinamiento al momento de estar solos.

-Pues este cualquiera te hizo morder la almohada y rogar que te diera más duro hace unas horas, así que _presidente-_ burlándose del apelativo de Gakushuu- Creo que no estás coordinando muy bien tus palabras con tus acciones-.

\- ¡Hijo de perra! ¡¿Ya haz olvidado todas las veces que te dado por culo?!- Enserio la paciencia de Gakushuu se volvía casi inexistente cada vez que Akabane habría la boca- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decir nada aquí! ¡Estás en mi propiedad, puedo echarte a la mitad de la noche a la calle en pelotas si yo quiero! - Sabía que Karma no se intimidaría con eso, pero al menos le daría algo de tiempo para desviar la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Lo que no se imagino fue que la respuesta de Karma lo dejaría helado y lleno de rabia.

-Mientes, esta no es tu propiedad, es de tu padre, así que la única persona que tiene dominio sobre nosotros aquí es él nene, no tú.

Gakushuu era extremadamente orgulloso y obstinado, pocas cosas lo intimidaban y le hacían salirse de sus cabales, la primera era Karma, la insana necesidad que tenía por tener al pelirrojo cerca se había convertido en una droga para él, y estaba seguro de que, si Akabane no lo sabía aún, pronto se daría cuenta.

Otra cosa que Gakushuu tenía fuera de su control, era la podrida relación con su padre. Todos los que conocieran un poco a su familia se podrían dar cuenta que la convivencia de los Asano era una total farsa. Tenía a una madre totalmente sumisa y enfrascada en su propio mundo imaginario debido a los calmantes, y un padre que desde siempre lo había tratado como arcilla para moldear, esto había logrado que la estabilidad mental y emocional de Gakushuu fuera solo una careta ante el mundo.

Su padre lo intimidaba, por más que fuera en contra de él, tanto en sus métodos de enseñanza, como en la carrera que había optado por seguir con la intención de poder alejarse lo más posible de su progenitor, seguía siendo el titiritero dueño de sus miedos.

Por eso, que Karma lo mencionará de esa manera, recordándole que su existencia seguía perteneciéndole a aquel hombre, y, además, asegurando que también tenía cierto dominio con las personas que rodeaban a Gakushuu, solo logró que el niño temeroso que en realidad era saliera a la luz, así que, sin que otro pudiera siquiera reaccionar a cuando se levantó de la cama, fue inmediatamente al baño, no permitiría que ese idiota lo viera llorar.

\- ¿Gakushuu? ¿Te- te encuentras bien? - Metió la pata, vaya que esta vez se había pasado.

Karma era un verdadero genio, y no le fue difícil darse cuenta de los trastornos que Asano Gakushuu llevaba consigo, él mismo, de no ser por su anterior maestro, hubiera terminado destruyéndose a sí mismo, prácticamente vivía en el abandono de sus padres, y en lo que Gakushuu usó como defensa la manipulación para ocultar su terror, Karma había usado la violencia para desahogar su soledad, sabía que la mejor forma de tener a ese muchacho en su dominio era apoderándose de su miedo, así como Gakushuu se apoderó de su soledad.

-Vamos, sal de ahí, no tienes que intentar ocultarme nada, se lo que representa el director para ti, sé que fue un límite muy duro el que cruce, así que, por favor, perdóname. - Jamás se disculpaba con nadie, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo si quería calmar al destrozado Gakushuu que estaba dentro- Sal de ahí, sino me burlaré de esto toda la vida- Probó tentando el orgullo del chico, y como imagino, funcionó.

-Cállate imbécil, solo necesitaba ir al baño, los seres humanos, por más increíbles que seamos, no podemos prescindir de nuestras necesidades biológicas- De no ser por sus ojos hinchados y el temblor que no abandonaba su cuerpo, Karma le hubiera seguido la broma, pero simplemente se limitó a hacer la única cosa que Gakushuu necesitaba para calmarlo y llenar ese vacío en su interior.

Lo abrazó.

Ese momento era íntimo, era de las pocas veces en que dos almas tan orgullosas y temerosas sacaban a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos, en que se daban cuenta que solamente alguien tan roto como el otro podía complementarlo.

Así fue como inició esa insana relación, las peleas y competiciones ya no les eran suficientes, llegó el momento en que sus retorcidas mentes y sus cuerpos adolescente les exigieron llegar a un punto mayor, y fue ese día en que una boba pelea en la alberca después de clases gracias a que los habían castigado a ambos por pelearse en el salón, terminó en una sesión de sexo violento y desahogante detrás de los vestidores.

Más no les basto, por más que ambos fueran bastante populares (Asano por ser el estudiante estrella y Karma por ser otro genio, pero rebelde) y pudieran controlar y llevarse a la persona que quisieran a la cama, nadie era capaz de llenar ese hueco que solamente otra persona igual de podrida era capaz de hacer.

Ambos eran depredadores, y solo necesitaban de ellos para poder seguir devorando objetivos sin piedad.

-Eres mío Asano, así como yo solo te pertenezco a ti, solo nosotros somos merecedores de hacer sufrir al otro, no tienes idea del control que ejerces en mí, así como tu voluntad es la mía. No vuelvas a llorar sin mi permiso, es una orden.

-A cualquier otra persona que se atreviera a hablarme así ya le habría dado la paliza de su vida ¿sabes? - Mientras le rodeaba la cintura y se encargaba de dejarle un vistoso chupetón en el cuello- pero, eres solo mío- tomando como guía las palabras del pelirrojo- y tengo que cuidarte.

-Enserio debo ser la persona más afortunada del mundo por este amable trato- ya que había pasado la tempestad, Karma no se esperaba ni un segundo para hacer enojar al otro- Pero eso sí, solo conmigo debes ser así.

Contestó mientras se encargaba de volver a quitarle el pijama a Gakushuu, puede que su relación fuera auto destructiva, que ambos necesitarán seria ayuda profesional, pero ellos eran dos Colosos, dos monstruos que no se tentarían el corazón al momento de destruir a los demás, y solo necesitaban del otro para no caer al abismo.


End file.
